


Till Dawn II Larry Stylinson II Omegaverse

by IpxrfxcttI



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ballet, Ballet Dancer Louis, Bottom Louis, Boxer Harry Styles, Drama, Insecure Louis, Louis Tomlinson Hates Harry Styles, M/M, Omega Louis, Omegaverse, Romance, Sad Louis, Top Harry, Violence, Violent Harry, Vulnerable Harry Styles, boxer, harry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IpxrfxcttI/pseuds/IpxrfxcttI
Summary: A boxer infatuated with the scent of an omega who belongs to someone else.Harry "The Bullet" Styles, champion of the WBA, will be on his knees before Louis Tomlinson, a laughing omega with smell of roses and vanilla flower.An omega, claimed by the competition.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, in its english version, originally written on my native language; Spanish.  
> I hope you like my work and sorry if I write something wrong, I'm on english lessons.  
> Till Dawn is available on wattpad on its spanish version.  
> Find me on wattpad: @IpxrfxcttI  
> #150 on Fanfic (Wattpad Ranking)  
> Trailer on youtube.  
> I love you all, and thanks for reading.

### 

PROLOGUE

“... This is one of the important, you must wipe out everything. Understood, Styles? We can not screw it like last season. " The young alpha snapped at his side.

The man nodded slightly, watching closely his bandaged knuckles.

“Harry, okay?” -Repeat his representative.

The alpha growled to himself, exasperated. The truth is that Harry had not understood even a quarter of what he had been told, in reality it was always the same speech, in a few words:

"Break your opponent's bones and we'll stay on top"

But that was not the fact of his petty interest.

Because there it was again.

That smell, that damn scent, that drove him crazy.

"I understood, Liam" he murmured, trying to concentrate on something other than his nose. "I know what I have to do”

The other nodded curtly, patting his bare back.

The green-eyed one got up releasing the air in his lungs, to then thunder his joints without much effort, turning his shoulders backwards.

He left his cabin behind the scenes, there were just a few minutes left to find himself against his next competition.

Nothing to worry about.

He walked down the aisle of the racks until something stopped him in his tracks.

Pheromones, sweets; it smelled worry.

That scent that tortured him lately, even if it is distant, added with concern.

He was going crazy, more than he already was.

He turned his head cautiously, clenching his fists at his sides, inhaling heavily.

He followed his nose until he found himself facing the next cabin followed by him.

He growled. His pupils increased in size.

Arthur "Snake" Colin, one of his future opponents, one of the strongest competitors, to be exact the occupant of the 2nd place in the championship. Alpha.

He was sitting in his cabin while a beta massaged his shoulders, but there was someone else.

Harry identified him instantly, omega.

He tightened his grip, he was an omega man, he was sitting in the lap of that alpha, hidden in his chest.

Copper hair, thin figure, the odd curve, not very visible for that position.

He did not distinguish his face well, but the scent left him no more doubts, it was him.

He blinked, digesting the scene. The other alpha noticed his presence and squeezed his omega, snarling in his ear. What caused Styles to frown.

The male omega snuggled closer to the man, and the curled one noticed a slight jaw movement, was saying something to Snake.

It is not known how many times during the day he growled, without realizing it, his knuckles being white.

A pull on his shoulders distracted him, he turned immediately with his nostrils extended.

He relaxed when he saw the cause of that.

“The Bullet, your turn, go to finish preparing and get into the ring”

Oh, the ring.

His first love, those few square meters that kept him alive, ironically.

Without responding, he left there and returned to his cabin, a dark omega awaited him there.

It smelled good, I could not deny it. But it was not that smell that penetrated his respiratory system, oh, of course not.

The girl slipped the silk robe over her shoulders the instant she entered, accommodating him, massaged her shoulders and looked at him mischievously.

"Good luck, handsome," he whispered before biting his jaw.

The alpha flinched, nodding and bumping his gloves.

He turned to leave, going up the walkway to walk among the crowd.

The Bullet was a man of few words; with his character. He was cold, dry, only showed attention to his coworkers and family.

That was something he got used to long ago, something that life taught him as he introduced himself as alpha.

At his 25 years old of age, his animal side was fearsome, chilling; of course, being one of the best fighters in England, it was not to expect less.

He was like that, by habit, by his way of being, nor a specialist could change it.

He walked smiling arrogantly, with the light of the flashes and reflectors on his face, with the delicious sound of the exclamations of his audience.

“THE BULLET”

“HAAAAAARRY!”

"HARRY, KNOT ME" He managed to listen, the comment managed to elicit a small laugh.

He went up to the ring and made his greeting, simulated some hooks and hitting his heart twice with his fist; He went to his corner, expectant.

A red haired beta climbed up to meet him, opening his arms to show his muscles to the audience, receiving how to answer cries and the occasional boo.

Styles laughed slightly, apparently that dumb beta believed he could beat him.

Not today, not at his home. Not in his ring. Not in London.

And no, as long as he lives.

Only a few times have they managed to knock him down, after round ten of course. That was the cause of his crap last season.

And without excusing yourself, for small slips.

“ON THIS CORNER, WITH 176 POUNDS, THE SCARY, THE INVINCIBLE, HAAAAAARRY "THE BULLET" STYLEEEEEES!” The referee announced after both retire their coats, the named raised his chin.

“AND ON THIS CORNER, FROM CANADA, WITH 165 POUNDS, MAAARK ‘THE BLACK TERROR’ MITTWOOOOOOCH!”

When they finished presenting them and repeating the rules that they knew by heart and even in Latin, they both found themselves in the center of the ring, crashing their gloves to begin with.

But he managed to hear something.

"Do you think that because you are alpha you can win all your matches? Good luck, Styles"

The redhead had whispered, trying to threaten him. Harry listened to him like he was a joke and smiled, but he did not answer.

The fight would speak for him.

Without waiting long and round, the greenhead hits his opponent with impetuosity, then apply a blow to the back making him lose balance.

‘The Black Terror’ rejoins full of vigor, trying to finish with the occupant of the 1st place in the competition.

Harry, who moves meticulously through the ring, sends him a right and throws him to the floor, panting, so he has not used the least effort.

The beta gets up full of pride, taking Styles off guard, hits a hook in the abdomen, leaving him momentarily out of breath, dealing with a second attack but The Bullet struggles with him for a few minutes hand-to-hand.

Giving direct blows, the English manages to separate, to then strike a blow to his chest and applies a key quickly knocking him down again.

Take advantage of the moments of sensitivity of the other and throw a blow to the right cheek and another on the left, brushing his nose enough to draw blood, sitting astride the other body, the fight ends, when the poor beta I could not breathe normally.

The referee approaches and the crowd counts the seconds with euphoria, appreciating how the Canadian did not get up.

“AND THAT’S EVERYTHING” Shouts the referee, when the bell indicates the end of the fight “BEFORE ROUND 6, LADIES AND LORDS, THE BULLET DRAGS AGAIN”

The ground was about to explode, people were embracing, drinking and jumping, celebrating the new victory of The Bullet.

“OFFERING THE NUMBER # 1 POSITION OF OUR TABLE, THE BULLET GOES TO THE FINAL” The referee again shouts raising the arm of Styles, which tries to regularize his breathing by the effort in the last movements “WHO WILL GO WITH HIM TO THE FIGHT OF THE CENTURY?” WILL IT BE SNAKE? OR INFERNO? IN A FEW MINUTES WE WILL SEE THE DESCENT, ENJOY”

The alpha smiles openly at the public, before leaving for his corner, where Niall, his co-coach waited for him with a bottle of water and his robe.

After taking a long drink and drying the sweat with the sleeve of the piece of silk they both leave there.

"Well done, Harry, again being you." The omega at his side congratuled.

“That beta believed that it could with me, it had to demonstrate to him the opposite, Niall” He smiled.

Niall was an unmarked omega, people usually gesticulate that is the omega of The Bullet, rumors. The truth is that both started together, when the oldest was presented as alpha, and started in the world of boxing, his first support and right hand was always Niall, he met him in the gym where he used to go to practice.

Perhaps, they have spent some heats together, but without compromise, only carnal desire in the hot wave.

Even if he is omega, does not imply that it could not occupy the work that it has, it knows how to control itself very well.

"I do not doubt," nodded the shorter one. "You crushed him like a grain”.

The alpha laughed.

When they reached the racks, Liam joined them.

“Good job, boy” The representative said, patting the back of the curly again.

“I told you I understood you ...” He stopped when he felt the scent.  
He realized that the little omega was walking slowly down the corridor, biting his nails.

He slowed his steps, all approaching the chestnut tree.

“Harr ...?”

“Shh”

The good-smelling omega looked up, connecting his eyes with those of the alpha, looking at him with fear, his eyes reddish from crying and his lower lip trembling slightly.

Of course, his alpha would fight against him, he had to fear him, he was afraid for his alpha's life.

Harry detailed it better, those blue eyes, upturned nose, his short stature, his curves, his few tattoos.

I could not be older than twenty-two, maybe I did not reach twenty.

His pupils dilated, his shoulders tensed.

He quickly checked his neck, automatically; appetizing and free of brands.

He smiled slyly, it was not marked.

They passed by the little boy's side, and Harry had to breathe deeply into his scent, it smelled so good.

He squeezed and released his fists. -Already free of gloves- repeatedly holding back the desire to hit him against the wall, inhale his scent and lick that neck.

He noticed a certain aroma of Snake, and wrinkled his nose.

"I will remove that smell, and how I will enjoy it" he thought.

The three mans arrived at Harry's cabin, where the same omega awaited them with a big smile.

The alpha was sure she said something, but he was not able to understand it, let alone respond.

His lost gaze, his saliva thick, his chest burned, he still smelled of it. 

The omega withdrew the robe and began to massage his shoulders and neck with oils. 

He sighed. 

His other two companions were still there, probably sharing a beer while untying the knots of Styles in the area above. 

"Harry, are you okay?" Liam pulled him out of his trance. 

He swallowed his saliva and without much thought articulated. 

"Liam, I want that omega.”


	2. CHAPTER 1: "Well if it is I’ll just be crazy for you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction, in its english version, originally written on my native language; Spanish.  
> I hope you like my work and sorry if I write something wrong, I'm on english lessons.  
> Till Dawn is available on wattpad on its spanish version.  
> Find me on wattpad: @IpxrfxcttI  
> #150 on Fanfic (Wattpad Ranking)  
> Trailer on youtube.  
> I love you all, and thanks for reading.

### CHAPTER 1: "Well if it is I'll just be crazy for you"

"How do you say?" Liam asked with both eyebrows raised. He swallowed his beer as fast as he could to answer before drowning.

“What you heard, I want that omega, I want him for me” The other alpha clarified, tilting his head to give better access to the brunette who was massaging the area “I want his data tomorrow. Take care of that”

The representative loosened his tie, sighing as he thought about how to explain to Harry the situation, it was total madness. Also, why that omega? Maybe if I asked him out loud he would run out of tongue before finishing the sentence.

"You know he's Snake's omega, right?" Inquires the chestnut. Harry looked at him blankly.

“I don’t care a shit, I want that omega of good aroma, I'll do anything to have him. Can’t you do what I ask, Payne? What have not you understood?”

The man nodded, looking at Niall for support, he just shrugs and takes another sip of his beer.

What a great help, Horan.

His head spun for a moment, struggling not to go blank, he must say something so that Harry would desist from that request.

“You must know that it's not easy, it's an omega with alpha ...”

“You're wrong, he doesn’t have a mark” The boxer interrupted, Liam sighs again and continues.

“C’mon boy, you can put your position in the competition, Snake would kill you, you do not need distractions at this point” Explain.

Styles growled under his breath, nodding slowly, while looking at the floor, he will do everything for that omega, he wants him. He needed to think something.

Bingo.

"Well, there's the answer," he murmured, looking again at the other alpha and the omega, who were watching him expectantly. "The competition; we will make a deal. I give him ‘advantage’ in the fight, and if somehow I win, the omega is mine”

At the end the alpha he smiled slyly, satisfied with the idea. Niall interrupts.

“Snake just won his round, the fight is oficial”

Styles smile expands, showing his perfect white teeth.

Probably, this was the only way out for the older of the three.

"It does not suit us, Harry; But I know you will not stop insisting until I accept, just let me think about what this would be like and put it better”

“What good you know me, Mr. representative.”

“Now go home and rest, you deserve it, tomorrow I’ll pass the data of the boy”.

The green-eyed nodded and smiled and got up from his seat, pushing away the omega that was still there, took his previously ordered things and indicated his blue-eyed friend to leave the place.

Both shared abode, Niall, as well as co-coach; he was his best friend, had been with him since the beginning and accompanied him wherever he went, he went with him to all the tour of the season. And this year ended in the birthplace of The Bullet. England.

Normally they stayed in hotels, but in this case Harry had his own residence. Where he let Niall stay too.

Liam? He sees where he stays.

He appreciated him, but not enough to let him into his home.

“Do you really think about putting your place in bet for that omega?” He finally questioned his brown friend, getting out of the car that had left them in front of the big building.

The curly looked at him with a raised eyebrow smiling derisively.

“Jealous?” Answered with fun.

The Irishman snorted and rolled his eyes.

They walked towards the elevator inside the architecture and the older one pressed the last button that gave to the penthouse.

“Responding to your question, you know that I would never let anyone win, much less for the biggest competition. Now, do you doubt my boxing skills?” Styles spoke as he entered into his house.

“I see, but what's so special about him?”

The alpha rubbed the trunk of his nose with his fingers with a small smile.

"I have no fucking idea," he confessed, shrugging his shoulders. "His aroma drives me crazy, it's very strong, it pierces my nose; I feel like I can fall on my knees for him, I just need him and that's it.”

The other nodded, dropping into the cabinet.

-  
“I don´t wanna be bad, but how? I smell bad?”

Harry denied looking at the floor, his arms falling to the sides with fatigue.

"It's not that, Niall; You know you smell good, I won’t lie, but you are my friend, I appreciate and I appreciate everything you have done for me ... but, he does not smell like the others, I mean, yes; It smells sweet, but, it's intoxicating, I can suck deeply without feeling embarrassed, I feel the need to wake up with him every morning and bury my face in his neck.

Horan clicked his tongue. His friend has no cure.

“You are sick, too much” He got up and walked towards him “I hope you don’t regret about your actions, unfortunately I have to support you in all the stupid things you do, but what else.”

The curly nod, wrapping the omega in a short hug. He patted his shoulder and without another word he made his way to his bedroom.

He blew air through his nose hard in an attempt to forget the scent that invaded his nostrils. It was as strong as a kind of expensive perfume, the kind that sprayed you just a little and you could not forget its essence for hours. At some point it could become exasperating, or even unpleasant; but in the case of Styles, he had to eliminate the aroma if he did not want to go completely crazy.

He failed miserably, as expected.

That scent, that essence and the possessor of that fragrance; they condemned even the most powerful alpha to a sequel to disorders, both emotional and physical. That smell, cataloged by being dressed by the most exquisite flowers, for being as sweet as a freshly baked cake; It caughts you, there was not enough explanation for what it caused, but it was as complex as an ill-conceived love.

And Harry, he wasn’t the exception.

He still didn’t know the omega, he did not touch him, he did not even talk to him; and without knowing him, he already had more control over him than anyone ever had.

In his life he had experienced more than one adventure, he had in his bed the best omegas, from the most exquisite to the most obnoxious. His fingers have touched skins of different colors, they have drawn from the most defined silhouettes to the ones with the least curves.

Yes, he could be the perfect definition of what it is to have an omega; and could explain what an omega is. Or that he believed before.

He took a long shower, in the solitude of his spacious bathroom while torturing himself with the confused questions that swam in the sea of his mind.

A sea of blue eyes and toasted skin.

He rubbed his skin hard, trying to disperse all thoughts that made him feel dirty-in one way or another.

He could not reconcile the peace he needed, he felt overwhelmed, he felt heavy; His chest burned, and he began to consider the lack of an omega in his life.

He imagined waking up every morning; in an alternate universe, where he slept surrounding the body of that sweet omega, with indigo eyes and slim body perhaps. In a universe where he got up early to go to work in something worthy, where he could later tell his childrens that his father was someone ethical and morally correct.

But instead he only scrubbed his body thoroughly, removing every trace of dried blood. He limited himself to washing his hands well that on more than one occasion they had stolen the life of someone who probably had not committed any sin worse or different from the ones he had committed.

He wiped his hair wearily, massaging his scalp without much care.

At the end of his shower, he was given the task of drying his sculptural body and put on a simple pair of boxers. Fatigued crawled to his bed and lay down, the night was hot so it was not wrapped between sheets. And as fast as his face touched the pillows his eyes closed.

In spite of -probably- fantasizing about the idea of having a normal life, as anyone would have. He did not regret about he was today.

He did not regret his work, or what that implied.

He did not regret having the power of life and death in his hands.

The next morning passed like any other, he got up, did his morning needs and put on comfortable and presentable clothes to be in the house. Today he would have no reason to leave, let alone when he waited for his representative to deliver the requested documents the night before.

He ran a hand through his hair as he pressed his index finger to his lower lip with the other, thinking he should do now, he was torn between eating or using the treadmill while listening to music at full volume.

When he decided to go down to the gym, he took his phone and headphones to put the music, put the headphones behind his neck and walked a few steps towards the door to feel the mobile device vibrate in hs palm.

He read the identifier on the screen, and frowned, he answered.

“Speak.”

"Boy, I'm on your way home with the child's data”

A smile decorated the boxer's face.

“Quite punctually, I'll tell Caroline to open you when you get here”.

And without saying more, he hung up.

He returned to the gym making a stop in the kitchen, where he found the beta that worked there.

"Good morning, young man, can I offer you something?" The lady greeted a little hurriedly. Harry shook his head with a warm smile.

“Quiet, I was coming to tell you that Payne will come in a while, he will call the apartment and I want you to unlock the elevator so he can enter, you tell him to wait for me in the dining room. I'll be in the gym”

“Perfect, young man. You should grab a bottle of water, " She commented, taking out a container full of the vital liquid to give it to him.

Styles nodded taking the bottle with one hand and headed towards the training room they had in the big penthouse.

He connected his headphones to the cell phone and put it in his left pocket, to get on one of the walking machines and set it to run at a considerable speed.

A melody that he did not know at all but downloaded as it seemed good began to sound, identified by the various electronic sounds that exploded at the beginning of the track.

He began to jog to the beat of the track, moving his arms as his legs did, and tried to hum the sounds the song emitted.

This used to be the typical Styles routine, while he was at home. When he travel on tours practically the same thing happened in hotel rooms. Perhaps only then did he watch television with nothing to do, or sit in an armchair watching through the window while listening to music.

On very rare occasions he went out with Niall, and if they went out he went to the nearest gym, which sometimes irritated the omega.

When about five songs ended, the door of the small gym opened, thing that The Bullet did not notice until someone touched his shoulder gently.

He turned off the machine quickly because of the sudden fright and calmed his breathing when he saw that it was Caroline.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you." The beta laughed a little. "But Mr. Payne is already waiting outside.”

“Don't worry” He just answered, and then walk to the dining room, Liam was standing next to a chair and a folder rested under his right arm.

He nodded and took a seat in the chair that Liam had on one side.

"This is all we could find, boy," he warned, sliding the folder across the table, leaving it in front of the curly.

“Thank you, Payne” Smiles showing only a dimple, while hurriedly opening the folder in his hands.

He read carefully each syllable there reflected.

 **Name:** Louis William Tomlinson

 **Age:** 19 years.

 **Genre:** Omega.

 **Sex:** Male

 **Parents:** Johanna Deakin †  & Mark Tomlinson.

 **Siblings:** Charlotte Tomlinson, Phoebe Tomlinson  & Daisy Tomlinson.

**Aspiration: ~~Dancer.~~**

****~~~~

~~~~

**Category:** Contemporary ballet.

 **Studies:** He finished primary and secondary with high notes at age 16, from there he joined the ballet academy "Diamonds" culminating his preparation as a dancer at age 18, for apparently unknown reasons. Currently he is dedicated to teaching young children in his community basic notions of ballet.

 **Civil Status:** Single.

 **Telephone Number:** +44 7913 000000

 **Address:** London, United Kingdom. Street # 277 Big Valley building. Dept. # 45.

**Fingerprint:**

**Signature:** Louis W. Tomlinson.

He closed the folder with a lost look, caressing with his thumb the omega-sized passport photo attached to the document.

“Louis ...” He whispered to himself.

Liam looked at him from above expectantly, almost without blinking, the alpha did nothing more than caress the photo like a madman.

"Well ...?" He murmured with brown eyes.

“Perfect, representative; Very good. "Harry nodded still with the image between his fingers.

The older man swallowed, thinking about his next argument.

“Styles, I think it's something crazy, you must be clear that we can lose everything, by your whim.”

The other cleared his throat.

“Now I'm crazy, huh?, calm down Liam, I know what I’m doing.”

“I do not think you know what you're doing, The Bullet.”

The boxer looked up, frowning.

“Why not, Payne? I have a clear objective, I want an omega; to be exact that omega. And you want me to make Snake crippled. Everybody wins.”

The older man straightened up, loosening his shoulders.

“It would not be a fight anymore, it would be a duel for omega, he can kill you.”

“Do you still think I do not know? What do you think I'm not capable of? Since when, Liam?” He slammed his fist against the wooden surface in front of him.

This man pulled him out of his boxes with extraordinary ease.

“IT IS A MADNESS! It's not about whether you're capable or not, it's about you losing your fucking job, and me too.”

Harry rubbed his temples, trying to calm down, he needed Liam on his side.

“Liam, just look for a good advantage for Snake, I'll take care of the rest.”

“Stubborn boy, you never change”

Styles nods, relaxing in his position.

That omega could not be real, just to see him and could with him, it did not make him think clearly; but is that his aroma, God ... How a male omega can smell so delicious? Harry just thinking about his mouth made water.

He felt the need in his chest, to have him, to hold him in his arms and protect him, to wake up with him always, with that aroma that tickles his nose.

That was the omega that his lonely alpha was looking for.

There are people who need to breathe in the smoke of a cigarette to calm down, relax.

But for The Bullet, the simple smell of that omega was better than any drug you could find on the black market.

"I have an idea, and I think you can handle it." Liam pulled Harry out of his thoughts by sitting in front of him. The minor nods inviting him to speak “A fight free of rules, in loose blood, without rounds. You can use other movements to hit him, vice versa, I guess that way you can defend yourself a bit”

Styles looks at him with a grimace, passing the rings of his fingers down his lower lip.

Sweetly risky If his other name was not "The Bullet" it was probably "Risk"

He did not have to think much.

“All right. But for nothing in the world, listen to me well, for nothing in the world are you going to throw in the towel, even if my right eye goes out; I refuse to lose this duel. That omega comes home with me, even if it's the last thing I do.”

Payne cleared his throat, sighing with weariness.

“Harry, you know I can not do that. If you can not stand it anymore, I must intervene...”

The alpha tensed his jaw.

“No, I said no. I will destroy the face of that mountain snake, I will swim it in his own blood. Do not hesitate.”

The other nodded.

“Well, I'll talk to the organizers and draft the contract. I'll send you to double your hours in the gym, and Caroline will eliminate calories from your diet, I do not want to see you wandering around, you have to polish yourself. We're going to screw it up a lot.”

“Perfect, all right.”

Both alphas shook their hands sealing the covenant.

It would not be easy, nobody says otherwise. But nobody had ever seen The Bullet surrender either.

He could already smell the fresh blood between his gloves. Hear the sweet crunch of his fists splitting alien extremities.

Even if it sounds sick, it could come with just thinking about it.

If he usually loved to win. Now he would go crazy.

It would take two awards. The belt, and a nice omega.

He had to win.

He accompanied his manager to the entrance of his small mansion and unlocked the elevator so he could enter it.

“Tomorrow I want you in the gym at 8:00 am sharp, no more, no less. The coach will wait for you there. If you arrive by car, I cancel the deal, you will arrive trotting, there is no warm-up time for you now” Order the older entering into the mechanical box.

Styles rolled his eyes. The threats have already begun.

Without answering he closed the elevator doors. Sighing with fatigue. He looked hesitantly at the open gym door and remembered that he had to finish the cycle of the treadmill,

“Mister Styles, Want a vegetable smoothie? You have not even had breakfast, "said Caroline, the cook. Appearing behind him.

Did this woman never tire of appearing and disappearing like a ghost?

Caroline had taken care of Harry since he left home, she was more than just a cook; It was like his family.

She lived with him, in one of the extra rooms of his penthouse, like his best friend.

He thanks with the soul, your presence. Sometimes, when he needed to let off steam or warm mother. She supported him and advised without question.

In spite of everything that the life of the young person Styles implies, as far as the personal thing it has also happened through different scandalous scenes, which took it to be what it was today, the circumstances, of some way, had motivated him to do everything that his past dictated, since he made the decision to be independent to join the boxing leagues.

So much so, that he considered participating in the Underground. He was a must-do man, you will never know what his mind could go through, and already the rules of professional boxing began to overwhelm him. Although; if he ignored them, probably the beast that hibernated in him being would wake up in a bed of impressive and chaotic explosions collapsing everything in its path.

Probably the lack of a mother figure influences all this, so Caroline resembled the closest thing he could have to a mother.

That forty-year-old beta had won his affection. Sometimes she would wake him up when he was sleeping late.

And his culinary skills, he never criticized them, is very good in his work.

"Take me it to the gym, Caroline, I would appreciate it a lot." He answered with both palms together.

The beta nodded and returned to the kitchen, with a small smile.

The green-eyed one finally turned feeling a small pressure in the chest.

He already wanted that omega, he craved it. His heart went out of his place when imagined hidden in his chest, begging him not to fight.

At the same time that he imagined him in the first tier, shouting with all of himself his name. Being his best source of support.

He will recover his title, he will be the champion of the WBA again. He will have a belt in his hands again. He is going to finish off Snake. He will be on the front page of all the magazines, he will do it for him. For that little omega.  
His new motivation, his new muse, the one that drove him crazy.

He closed his eyes and could feel that essence again.

Damn Louis and his good smell.


	3. CHAPTER 2: "And I guess you'll never know all the bullshit that you put me through"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction, in its english version, originally written on my native language; Spanish.  
> I hope you like my work and sorry if I write something wrong, I'm on english lessons.  
> Till Dawn is available on wattpad on its spanish version.  
> Find me on wattpad: @IpxrfxcttI  
> #150 on Fanfic (Wattpad Ranking)  
> Trailer on youtube.  
> I love you all, and thanks for reading.

### CHAPTER 2: "And I guess you'll never know all the bullshit that you put me through"

Bah pum, bah pum, bah pum.

"I WANT TO SEE THAT SACK IN THE SOIL, STYLES, COME ON!" The trainer yelled, walking around Styles' hot body.

Consecutive blows, a greenish gaze fixed on its objective, speed, strength.  
The alpha growled, increasing the power of his blows.

“Do you want that omega? You want him? THEN KNOCK DOWN THE PIECE OF FOAM RUBBER!”

The screams of the old man began to take him out of their boxes, continued to attack the punching bag.

Jhon Wolfgang, personal trainer of Harry Styles, former WBA and underground champion. A true legend, he gave Harry Styles the honor of being his personal trainer along with his team as he grew up in the world of boxing.

Probably the personality of the boy was what made him take it into account when he was presented with the list of candidates to be represented about four years ago, he really did not regret having chosen Styles, that slender young man with a strong and capricious character to the shit, they were so similar that sometimes he considered the possibility of having pregnant one of those omegas with which he slept in his younger years.

Before he could notice, a tearing sound made him notice that the sack was already on the floor.

He sighed, his chest weighed, they had been training for four hours. His body covered in sweat. He tried to calm his breathing.

Niall arrived at his side with an energy drink, which he took with absolute speed. Looking at the satisfied smile of the coach.

“Good very good. I want you in the afternoon to give four more hours and we are ready for today”

He only nodded. He turned to direct his gaze to the omega.

“Have you heard anything about Liam?”

The other moved his head affirming.

“According to the advertisers it was convenient the deal and it is done, it is necessary to tell Snake and his omega”

Harry's alpha huffed, as if he could claim what is his. Which caused a giggle on the part of the minor.

The deafening sound of the doors opening abruptly interrupted them.

“Or maybe ... they told him”.

Arthur ‘Snake’ was at the door, his chest rose and fell with force, the veins were marked on his neck and his hands were fists. He walked with great strides towards the other alpha. With the same impetus, he looked at him defiantly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The green-eyed one spat.

The black haired man looked at him with hatred, grabbing the collar of his sweater, both grunting.

“I don’t know what the fuck you want with me omega, I just come to tell you that I won’t let you keep him. Prepare for what is coming.”

Harry cackled. While in a corner Niall watched them with notorious concern, next to the coach who studied the scene with a frown.

"Stop saying stupid things," he growled, brusquely removing the other's hand from his neck. "That omega of yours will soon have my mark. You are not as smart as you pretend”

If it were not for the rules that do not allow a meeting of both competitors outside the ring. Arthur would have flicked Styles' teeth in the blink of an eye.

“I accept only to see you bleeding at my feet, and to give you the shame that even with your own treatment, I was the winner” Colin muttered, smiling sideways.

It separated from the curly, with the same grimace.

“That we'll see, Snake. Have you ever been told that pride is our worst ally?”

“Train hard, though I don’t think it's enough, instead of saying fags.”

And with a last look of hatred, Colin left. Leaving Harry beside himself, who hit his gloves roughly against each other, clenching his jaw.

"Let's do the other four hours, fuck" he said through clenched teeth.

"Harry," Niall interjected in a peaceful voice. "Calm down, rest awhile and think hard. We also don’t want you to hurt yourself.

The trainer approached with a frown.

“Leave it, child. If you want to keep, going up the ring," Wolfgang said, putting his hands on the boxing gloves.

Horan looked hesitantly at the light-eyed alpha and noticed how his chest rose and fell heavily, his face contour was strongly marked and looked at a fixed point with an aggressive expression.

"No," he muttered worriedly. "Harry, you're not thinking at all," he whispered, knowing the alpha; He knew everything because of his face. He looked at the coach “He can hurt you.”

Styles growled.

“I'm calm, Niall. Relax yourself” he murmured, climbing into the ring.

The old boxer went up to meet him, positioning himself ready to throw a jab into the abdomen that he dodged with fascinating ease.

When Arthur left the gym he was also out of his box, he needed to see his omega, quickly.

He walked towards the car he had arrived in and slammed the door, the driver without comment entered the traffic while listening to the grunts of the boxer.

When his representative had mentioned him about the deal that The Bullet team had offered him, anger crossed his veins faster than his own blood; he tried to deny himself twice, until he heard the words he might not tolerate hearing any more.

“It's the omega or your career.”

The memories began to reach him as fireworks to the sky in festivities.

He remembers his response perfectly, he remembers clearly his reaction, the hollow in his chest beginning to burn and the sensation of suffocation going up his throat.

His eyes were wet with impotence and anger, he knew that maybe he could not against Styles yet and with the deal; It was not because of pessimism, it was reality.

“I ... I can work hard, I can train day and night ...”

“Arthur, listen; It's an opportunity, let's not get ahead of the acts, but as long as you have the advantage, You don’t need to lose.”

"You don’t understand!" He exclaimed aloud. "You're putting my omega at risk!"

“And you're putting your career at risk!” Contracted the subject in front of him “Look, we've worked a lot on this, right? The least I want is to lose what we have achieved, you will have many people on your side, think about it”

“And what happens if I lose? I would lose absolutely everything, for fuck's sake.”

“Who said you would lose?”

Without adding more, he walked to the door and looked over his shoulder.

Really his pride forced him to accept, so much work throughout his life had brought his reward, and if he was quite good as he thought he would be able to beat Styles.

Maybe the advantage was a good idea.

“Agree.”

And now he was there, after threatening his opponent and more upset than ever. When he arrived at his home he sighed heavily and got out of the vehicle with speed.

He walked to the door while his heart went out and sighed, entered and walked down the hallway to the living room.

"Louis?" He called, "Louis, I'm back.”

“In the kitchen!” The shout of the omega was heard.

He followed his step to the room where his boyfriend was and saw him toasting a sandwich on the stove. He breathed feeling the boy's scent.

He approached him slowly and wrapped his arms around his waist, planting a kiss on his temple.

"Are you hungry?" Asked the blue-eyed man with a sweet smile.

Colin denied.

“No, little baby; I'm really stressed, "sighed the alpha.

The omega looked at him over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised.

“What happened?”

Snake swallowed hard, hugging the boy's body more.

"It's complicated, baby ... We should talk about it calmly," he murmured, burying his face in Louis's neck.

At that moment Tomlinson was worried, the altered aroma of his alpha pierced his nose and as an automatic effect his eyes got wet. He cleared his throat a little, shuddering at the touch of his beloved.

He pulled out the loaves of bread and placed them on a plate, Arthur pulled away from him and looked at him deeply. Without saying anything the omega went to the sofa in the living room and sat down, took one of the sandwiches and bit it. His alpha followed him and sat next to him.

Silence reigned as the eldest tried to find the right words to say what tortured his thoughts. The only thing that could be heard was the ‘Cruack’ of the omega bites.

"Well ...?" Louis asked, finishing eating his first sandwich. He shook his hands to remove the crumbs as he stared at his boyfriend.

“Baby, I need you to listen to me well; don’t interrupt me, okay?”

Louis nodded in alarm.

“Well, it happens that my representative; Christopher, he called me to tell me something. "He sighed, laying a hand on Louis's thigh." The Bullet wants to get some kind of 'agreement' in the final.” Louis looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"He pretends to give me an advantage in the final ... In exchange for something." He tightened his jaw. "He wants ... he wants an omega," he muttered. "And they planned, that if he won, still and giving me an advantage ... you should go with him as a reward. He liked you.” The latter said it with such rage that the poison in his words was palpable.

Louis looked at him horrified. At this point he was already clinging to the body of his alpha.

“Do not! Don’t accept, please!” The omega cried, eyes full of tears.

His alpha looked at him with some uneasiness, rubbing it against his chest.

“I ... I tried to deny myself, but they told me it was a golden opportunity and it would be easier to beat it, I had to accept.”

“He is disgusting, he gives me f-fear, he's going to kill you, alpha.”

"Calm, little baby, it's nothing; I'm sure it's a trick, to deconcentrate me. But I will take advantage of that, I will not leave you in the hands of another, I am accepting to have more possibilities to overcome it”

Tomlinson sobbed, squeezing more to the opposite breast.

“I don’t want to, he will hurt you and then w-will take me” said with a nasal voice.

“Shh ... no, of course not, everything will be fine; I will destroy him completely, and you can continue with daddy”

The blue-eyed man takes off and looks at him with fear.

“You must swear… pinky swear?” Whispered raising his little finger.

Arthur smiled tenderly, hooking his finger against the blue-eyed one.

“I swear, dear, I'll finish him.”

Louis joined his lips against those of his alpha, sealing that oath.

His alpha would never break an oath, they were fine, they were safe.

Were they?

The love story between those two tortolos was so long.

Snake was not bad, at all. He was only the rival of The Bullet. A simple victim of a cruel and inhumane act.

But, automatically, being a rival for Styles makes him the bad guy in the story, even if it's just the opposite, Arthur is just an alpha in love with both his career and his beautiful boyfriend.

Louis, being only a shy omega, devoted in body and soul to his work as a dancer; He captivated Arthur so much that it was a long cold December night outside of London, that same night Louis would present himself in his first role in the choreography of the nutcracker.

His heart was beating fast, and with his hands together in his chest he tried to relieve the pressure his nerves caused. He took a deep breath, behind the curtain, taking his position surrounded by the other omegas.

The cloth went up, giving the light of the reflectors against his closed eyes.

The music began to sound, announcing that Tomlinson should start with the steps he had rehearsed so much.

He opened his arms with elegance, in greeting to the audience.

And the magic happened.

The twenty omegas on the stage began to move with determination, decorating the choreography that the blue-eyed one carried out.

Slow movements, with dexterity were applied.

His feets positioned perfectly, creating full balance.

Before he could notice it, the audience jumped out of their seats, applauding with euphoria, appreciating the majestic work that the 17-year-old had just offered.

Ah, his 17 years, the best stage of his life.

Among the public, an alpha minor league boxer looked at him with devotion, his eyes bright, panting. He had stolen his heart.

The low curtain, and next to it the dancers.

“LOUIS, WONDERFUL PRESENTATION!” Felt teacher Rosselin, squeezing the child in his arms.

“Thanks teacher. The truth I was very nervous, "he whispered with a big smile, the adrenaline still in his body.

The omega looks at him proudly, kisses him on the cheek and releases him.

“Everyone wants to congratulate you, go.”

The minor nodded and walked towards the team and other dancers.

Everyone shrieked with excitement at the presence of the omega. The river.

The applause deafened him, they gave him a bouquet of red roses while shouting his name.

“Louis! Louis! "They exclaimed with joy.

Hugs and kisses from everyone. It was the best day of his life.

So much work had finally paid off

“Louis, a man out there says he wants to see you, he's in the hallway in the lobby” Interrupts the uproar Sarah, one of his companions.

The one named in one eyebrow, a man?

“A man?” Repeat now out loud.

The blonde nods, with a small smile.

“He's alpha, very handsome, go see.”

The little boy laughs and starts walking with his flowers in hand to where he was indicated.

Observe the silhouette of the man with care, big shoulders, muscular body, strong aroma.

All an alpha.

He cleared his throat, calling the stranger's attention.

"Oh, excuse me, Louis, don’t you?" The dark-haired man murmured delicately.

"Uh ... can I offer you something?" He asked carefully, staring dumbly at those gray eyes.

The alpha laughed hoarsely.

“I was just coming to tell you, that I was delighted with your presentation, you have enchanted me, with such beautiful sapphire eyes, congratulations” said the alpha, taking with subtlety the little hand of the child, kissing his palm.

Tomlinson blushed like tomato, that action taking him by surprise.

“T-thank you ...” he stammered, his lungs no longer had almost air of the impression and nerves.

“Arthur” The alpha is presented, extending a card, which he accepted with his trembling hand “If you like, call me, we could have dinner or something.”

The little boy nodded reading the card.

Arthur "Snake" Colin, low leagues boxer.

“Of course ... yes” Accept smiling, that alpha was pretty good the truth.

“Well, good, Louis. I'll be waiting for your call” Says Snake, separating from the blue-eyed, ready to retire.

The rest is history.

They practically began their career together, although Tomlinson later had to dedicate more to the alpha than to his.

But, it can be said, that both grew as professionals together, after two long years.

"Arthur?" The omega whispered after a while in silence.

“Tell me, little baby” says the one named with sweetness.

Tomlinson swallows, burying his face in the alpha's neck.

“If ... if we suppose in a hypothetical case ... that alpha comes to you to win-sighs-what ... what will happen? With me ... with us, "he finally whispered.

The dark haired man tensed, tightening his little omega more tightly.

"Baby ... I'll be honest, what I know is that in case that happens, he will take you from my side, yes, there is nothing I can do." The omega felt his eyes moisten again, he clung more to the body of the alpha ”But, I know that you are a very brave boy, Louis. And you can handle it”

>> You just have to wait a while, endure it for a while. But in that case, I swear to you with my soul, that I will return to you, I will look for you wherever, and I will kill that alpha that wants to claim you. Trust me.

Tomlinson smiled sadly, sucking his nose and nodded.

“I love you very much, alpha.”

“And I to you, my little baby, much more.”

Both kissed again, slowly, wanting to take advantage of every second they had together.

But again, they were fine, while they are together.

At that high hour of the night, the couple demonstrated all the love they had.

It was unfair what was happening now. They were happy without disturbing anyone. Only them two in their little bubble.

Only for an alpha infatuated with such an aroma that little Tomlinson possessed.

The night passed calmly, the couple spent lying there exchanging tender words until they fell deeply asleep one in the other's arms.

And a lone alpha with emerald eyes can not close his eyes all night, an unknown anxiety igniting in his chest.

The next morning, quite early Snake and his omega went to the Styles family lawyer's office, holding hands.

The journalists dazzled them with the flashes of their cameras awaiting their arrival.

Both ignoring the questions and with their heads down, entered the building.

"Are you okay, little baby?" Snake questioned when he saw Louis with a pale face, pressed his hand against the other's.

"... He's here?" Answered the shorter one, climbing the elevator by the hand with his alpha, who nods his brow furrowed.

“Why? You feel bad? Uncomfortable?”

Tomlinson quickly denied, looking at his feet.

"It's just ... that man ... makes my hair stand on end, Arthur," he confessed.

“Hey, calm, you're with me, I will not let him touch you” whispered the raven, brushing his nose on the neck of the omega, reassuring him.

The elevator doors opened, leaving them facing a large room, a large office full of people in suits, they were no exception.

The couple left with their hands still entwined. A receptionist greeted them smiling.

“Mr. Colin, young Tomlinson. Stop by. " The young omega led them to the other side of the big office, drawing the attention of the people there.

Harry was the first to turn around, feeling that scent against his nose. Anxiety came back up through his digestive system.

Damn, that scent was drowning him, say goodbye to the self-control that Harry was collecting all night.

Colin and his omega approached a little more cautiously.

Tomlinson hid behind his alpha, looking closely at the other boxer's dilated pupils, noticing how he was licking his desiring lower lip.

His stomach turned over, the urge to vomit was present, he might wobble a little, causing the elder beside him to hold him elbows with affection.

“Morning, Mr. Colin, Tomlinson," the other's lawyer greeted cordially, with a quick handshake.

They both nodded curtly.

"Where is the contract?" Snake asks bluntly.

Liam, the representative of The Bullet hands him the folder he was waiting for in his hands.

Arthur looks at Louis for a moment, warning him that he should let go of him for a moment, the younger one nods and clears away a little.

The alpha opens the folder and reads each letter with extreme attention, it was not for games and traps at this stage of his career.

Tomlinson turns his gaze to The Bullet, who looks at it without dissimulation, connecting his eyes the omega shudders a little.

Styles sighs, trying to calm the desire to take the omega away at that precise moment.

He turns to his alpha and waits for her to finish reading the contract.

But it is interrupted.

"Why did you bring him?" Harry says, staring at the omega, which closes its eyes when hearing the terrifying thick voice, what did not hurt to talk?

Snake raises his eyes, watching his opponent with annoyance, growling wrapping his boyfriend's waist with his arm.

“He's my omega, he needs my presence. He needs me, and more in situations like this.” He answered dryly, signing one of the sheets with annoyance.

The tension was so palpable, you could almost taste it, both alphas were so little of throwing themselves on top of each other ready to end the life of one of the two.

And then there was Louis, watching the scene with such panic that probably not the day of his last public performance caused.

The curly nodded, growling slightly.

“Your omega” He repeated with a mocking smile. Full of ulterior motives.

Not for much longer.


	4. CHAPTER 3: "Going over your limit, but I know you can't quit it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction, in its english version, originally written on my native language; Spanish.  
> I hope you like my work and sorry if I write something wrong, I'm on english lessons.  
> Till Dawn is available on wattpad on its spanish version.  
> Find me on wattpad: @IpxrfxcttI  
> #150 on Fanfic (Wattpad Ranking)  
> Trailer on youtube.  
> I love you all, and thanks for reading.

### CHAPTER 3: Going over your limit, but I know you can't quit it"

The star king was just beginning to rise, when a sweaty alpha ran through the busiest blocks of the English capital.

Five thirty in the morning, and The Bullet was ready for his daily series.

Four days training, day, afternoon and night. Making balanced diets.

Looking for his limit, surpassing himself.

The coach felt satisfied with the hard work of the green-eyed tree. Of course, I had always been a damn loafer who trained two days before an event. It should be noted that this did not affect his physical fitness at the minimum when he entered the ring.

But as always, everything in this life has a motive.

Harry was awake at this time of dawn, with a purpose. An objective, which had a name and surname.

There was only one day left, for the long-awaited date. To have the little omega in his arms, or at least in his territory.

It is an affirmation.

He looked at his hand chronometer, stopped at a square about two kilometers away from his heritage.

He had left at three in the morning, it seemed it was time to go back.

Which would take his time. He calculated to be ready by six thirty or seven in his apartment, to drink something and go to the gym.

He had exercised like never before. If before his pectorals were marked, now he looked like a fucking monster crushes skulls.

He placed his hands on his knees, taking some air, drops of sweat slid down his forehead.

He felt tired, a lot. But he would not let that feeling take over the desire that ate at him.

A fucking week training, without stopping. He was more than ready.

But today would be the last routine. Finally.

He straightened his back sounding his bones, turned his neck a few times stretching and inhaled air.

He ran back, always with his gaze fixed.

The slightly desolate streets, one that another person accompanying him on his journey.

He felt a pair of eyes on him, looking at him as if he were a living sculpture. He did not stop for any reason, he just kept going.

Just when he could recognize the streets where his phone was, it rang.

** "Niall7u7" **

His brow furrowed as he pulled out his cell phone and saw the sender of the call.

Where did that emoji come from?

And why was Niall awake at this hour?

He stopped running to answer a moment.

“Tell me” He spoke with agitated breathing.

“Heeeey, friend, hehe. How are you?”

The Bullet snorted.

“Don't fuck me and tell me what happens. Why the hell are you calling me at this hour? What happened?”

He heard a big sigh, can imagine Niall walking in circles while he thought what to say.

“Well ... Could you come?”

“What did you do, Horan?”

“No, I don’t ... I didn’t do anything. What makes you think I did something? It's something else.”

"TELL ME ONCE, I’M BUSY!"

The other beside the line shuddered.

“It's ... that omega.”

Styles relaxed his shoulders, his instincts firing.

“Louis? What's wrong with him? TELL ME!”

“He ... he's here, I don’t know how he came but he looks angry.”

His eyes widened, what the fuck?

“There? In the House?”

“Yes ... he says he wants to talk to you. You can come?”

“In five minutes I'm there” He says without waiting for an answer and hangs up, starting to run with more speed.

He did not give himself time to keep the phone, he ran with it in his hand, without losing time.

His mouth had begun to salivate as he discussed with himself the reasons why that beautiful omega would be waiting in his abode.

He ran, without feeling tired, the desire to meet the blue and white increased more and more, Harry was fucked up, totally fucked by that child.

He climbed the elevator and punched the penthouse button repeatedly as if it were a horror movie.

Although it was the opposite.

When the doors were closed he analyzed the scene more closely, his eyes snapping open again.

Louis In. His. Damn. Home.

He had to control himself, he had to calm his alpha, although it was inevitable having the little one so close.

He turned to see himself quickly in the elevator mirror, wiped his forehead and mouth with his forearm, ran a hand through his short curls and adjusted his sweater.

It was not presentable at all, but there was no time.

The doors opened, he took a breath and left, walking down the penthouse corridor, his head spinning, his chest leaping.

How stupid that the great The Bullet is nervous for a brat.

He entered the room and looked at his best friend standing, looking towards the sofa, with his hands on his waist and bumping his foot against the pavement every second.

He cleared his throat for his attention.

“Harry, hello” He turned with a forced smile “You know that came that omega, well ... he was down and kept calling the floor, so I had no choice but to look for him and bring him.”

The man just nodded, giving him the signal that he wanted to see Tomlinson.

Sighing, the chestnut moved, leaving in sight the omega of good smell.

He saw him, there, sitting on his couch, with his legs perfectly crossed and his back straight. His essence slammed him in the bud. 

The blue-eyed man looked at him with his forehead up, trying to flinch, although inside he was nervous and afraid. they were winning.mHe controlled himself, he did not want to show feelings against him. 

The boxer studied him without dissimulation, it was not the first time he did it, and it would not be the last. Horan broke the bubble of tension that both had created. 

“Tomlinson has come to speak with you, I'm sorry to interrupt you, he said he would not go until you see him.”

The alpha looked at him calmly, slowly, then turned his gaze to the one with slanted eyes. 

"Leave us alone, Niall. Thanks for warning.”

The appointed nod with a little indignation, but without saying more, left the room. The older approached the individual and looked at him from above, causing the other to shudder. 

See him, there, so close, so beautiful, so ... 

Just seeing it was suicide, knowing that he can not make him his own, or touch him; but to have him so close, to feel his scent ... To be able to study his features, his angelic face, his eyes. He roared without realizing it, his breathing was passing as he kept his eyes on the omega, his chest compressed in a supernatural way.

Time to repent, Tomlinson.

"And what is the pleasant surprise of your visit?" Asked the alpha, after getting inhaled again.  
Louis sighed, looking at him with determination. He tried to be cold.  
"Well, for me it's not pleasant, so I'll be precise.” He said rising from his seat, facing the alpha. "What do you want from me, Mr. Styles? What kind of fetish do you have with me?” 

The green-eyed man laughed, licked his lips at the closeness.

"Fetish? Are you serious?” He said with a smile. "Well, I'll be honest, Louis.” The younger one trembled when he heard his name being said by that guy he hated so much."What do I want? You, simply, your aroma has made me crazy. You have captivated me, little boy; and it's going to be hard for me to stop wanting to have you for me.”

Tomlinson nodded, looking with repudiation at the alpha.

“I have alpha, Styles. I have a partner, what do you not have a heart? I love him. Your dirty plans can not buy that.”

The smile disappeared from Harry's face, slowly ran his fingers through the soft neck of the omega, jealousy seized him, his pride hurts and that was something he can not handle. 

You don’t have marks, that I see.”

“The marks, everything revolves around them; the feeling is the same, and it doesn’t change that I love my alpha, I-I would prefer his fingers on my skin before yours.” He finished whispering, the older man's eyes had begun to darken. He could smell the anger slightly. 

“I see" Harry replied, making room between them, walking the length of the living room. "But you know what? I don’t care, because tomorrow I'll have you here, and your alpha can’t help it. 

What the fuck are you doing, fool?

Fear ran through the minor's veins quickly, his eyes bright with the sensation of losing his alpha. 

“No ... please no ... he'll tear you to pieces, and-I'll never be your omega, ever, "he whispered, tears streaming from his eyes.

“Easy, Louis. I will try not to be too rude. But I'm sorry to tell you that the greater the desire to have you with me, even if you beg, I will not lose that fight”

A sob escaped from Louis’ lips, he denied sipping his nose. 

"Taking advantage of being here, do you want to choose your room? I want you to be comfortable in your future home. Although we'll have to stay in hotels often, "

Concluded Harry, trying miserably not to hurt the omega more with his words.

"We'll see ... you can’t against my alpha. "

" So ... why are you crying, pretty? " Louis dried his tears with a little anger and snapped with the little courage that was left. 

"Because I will pity see your face split in four on the ring.”

And without further ado, he went to the elevator quickly, leaving from there. Harry stayed standing , seeing where Tomlinson went. The tortuous thoughts soon appeared. 

What's wrong with you? You are sick? He said to himself. 

"How quickly do you fear the poor?" Niall scoffed, appearing at his side. "I think that to conquer someone you must be kind, and boy, you're a bad host." Harry looked at him with a look serious, without finding grace to what he said. 

He ran a hand over his face, regretting having treated the omega like that. 

"I got lost, damn it." He sighed. "Niall, you’re who know these things where I'm shit. What's wrong with me?"

The omega sighed wearily, yes it was crap; a shit that does not even matter was that he asked the least indicated person about these things, the person who has lived behind him all these years. 

He stopped wanting to shout at him that nothing was wrong with him, that anyone would fall in love with just see him, he was not screwed; to stop chasing an omega that did not correspond and noticing a damn time he would be willing to give everything to be next to him.

Instead, he just sighed. 

"Uhm, it's not for nothing, but I've noticed that your alpha get uncontrolled, your animal side takes over you, I guess ... you must learn to maintain a limit, do you understand?”

"Yes, I think so" He replied shrugging his shoulders "Now he hates me, he hates me, and he hates me; This was not in my plans.

"Actually, he always hated you; so don’t make many plans, " the chestnut replied, patting his shoulder trying to hide the smile that wanted to escape his face. 

Harry snorted.

" I know, I screwed up. Now when he comes it's going to be complicated, I've hurt him.”

"Harry, he was already hurt, he has alpha. You just have to try to be gentle, and that is your instinct. Besides, why would he come?"

"Because I'll break the fucking bones of Snake."

Niall shuddered, could see the pain in her best friend's eyes; He knew that this hurt him, he knew it more than anyone else. Without warning he put his arms around the alpha's neck and hugged him tightly, trying to show his support, his omega shrieked excitedly when he felt the older man's hands on his waist while he rested his chin on his shoulder. 

"I feel terrible, Niall; You don’t have a fucking idea. "

“Calm down, Harry," he murmured. "Do you plan to continue training? It is still very early.”

Styles broke the cuddled embrace and denied. 

"I don’t ... I don’t feel like it anymore, I'll lie down for a while and later I'll go to the gym.”

This was already bad, very bad.

"Oh, I understand ... it's okay, then go” Answered the omega with a sad smile. 

In short, this can not be happening. He had never seen the alpha in that way, literally; The only time he saw him like that was when his ex-partner left him, but the next day he was already training as if nothing had happened. Instead, now and without being anything of the omega Tomlinson, the influence that he caused in him, overcame his love for boxing. 

After saying this he saw how the boxer left the room and climbed the stairs with heavy steps. 

Styles arrived at his room and he sat on the edge of his bed, still crestfallen. He interlaced his fingers, devoting himself to seeing them for no reason, he felt a little disappointed with himself, with his way of being and acting; the reaction was instantaneous and he deeply regretted not being able to control himself or having realized how he was acting. 

Remembering the crystalline eyes of the omega, the slight frightened aroma that had begun to drop involuntarily, his lips trembling, his look of pain. He knew clearly that this look would be for a long time decorating his face, but the least he wanted was to cause it directly. He sighed in denial, imagining how the omega should have gone, so frightened, altered.  
Louis left the penthouse almost he had a panic attack, tears kept rolling down his face and his body trembled so much that it looked like it might explode or something like that. 

He stepped off the elevator and walked to the building exit, walking as fast as he could while holding his sobbing, wanted to scream, wanted to vent and release the pressure that was beginning to drown him, how was him so stupid to go to the house of The Bullet? 

He could not sit back and watch as Styles got away with it, no sir; not for nothing his acquaintances call him Louis "Reckless" Tomlinson.

For God’s sake, what a fool he is. 

He walked without really knowing where, the moisture in his eyes did not let him see clearly and the knot in his throat did not allow him to concentrate well, he bit his lip and hugged himself as he walked. 

He did not know why he was crying, his alpha was going to win, he had to win; Why did he distrust his alpha? He has seen him fight a million times, more than once he climbed into the ring with him just to practice, he was good at his job. 

But he had also seen how Styles fought, a heartless guy, a total loose monster, a truculent being without the most petty piety, probably a murderer. Watching him fight gave to believe that boxing was a vulgar sport full of hoodlums. 

His chest ached from just remembering such heartbreaking images, just imagine him stamping his disgusting fists against his boyfriend's face, imagining seeing his alpha thrown in the ground being observed by the marginal that just faced.

He arrived at a bus stop and took the first one to take him home, the morning cold was not the best consolation either, so he tried to cover himself as much as posible with his own body and jacket. 

He went down a block before arriving at his house and walked quickly until he was in front of it, he entered and noticed that his boyfriend was not in it, he concluded that he must be in the gym so he followed long after closing the door until he was on her room.

He lay down on his bed without taking off any of what he was wearing and exploded. 

He cried as never before, he wept until he was speechless with his laments; the fear was winning the battle and he would leave it. His sobs escaped his lips and his nose began to drip, buried his face on a pillow and shook it with his fist as much as possible. 

He did not want to, did not want to feel that panic; but the simple fact of seeing his alpha facing an animal as fearsome as The Bullet was, it caused his soul to leave his body and enter again five consecutive times.  
Thus he spent the afternoon, was unable to get up unless it was to prepare a tea and immediately returned to his refuge, anxiety did not allow him to think, and he had no tears to cry anymore, he remained protected among his sheets while waiting for his alpha. 

He listened to the door be opened and sat down, squeezing the empty cup between his hands, his face was still swollen and trembled slightly, but he did not have the strength to hide it. He waited for Arthur to enter the room, who instantly noticed what was happening.

"Louis ... What happened?" What do you have, little baby "

He questioned worriedly, sitting in front of the omega.Tomlinson who did not answer, he just set the cup aside and clung to the alpha's body.

"My little boy, why are you like this?” He asked, embracing him fondly. .

“I-I” His voice cut and cleared his throat “I-I'd come out”

“Where the fuck were you, Louis?” Replied Colin, separating him a little. Louis hiccupped, looking at his alpha with sad eyes.

“I'm sorry , I really am sorry, I needed to know something.”

The alpha growled, stunned and worried. 

"I don’t understand, tell me, omega" he whispered, drying the trail of dry tears that had marked his cheeks.

The younger nodded a little trembling.

"I ... faced The Bullet, I'm sorry." Arthur frowned and inhaled, trying to calm him down. 

"Why, omega?" Did he do something to you? " He questioned annoyed.

" N-no ... It was just the fear of the moment, we just talked. I-I was stupid to go, I should not.

“Yes, Louis. You should not, he could have done something to you.”

The omega shrugged, hiding his face in the older man's neck. They both fell silent, holding each other. A sob came out again, causing the alpha to kiss one side of his head, running a hand down the boy's back. 

"Okay, everything's fine, baby. Calm.”  
“He is sick, very sick, he is going to kill you, if he loses, he will kill you.” he managed to mumble through tears.

“Little boy, breathe. Don’t think about that, take a breath, it did you bad to talk to him. You need to replenish yourself and clear your mind, okay? That doesn’t matter, the rules protect me, I've been training, nothing will happen."

Louis nodded, hugging more between the older man's shoulders.

"Arthur, mark me. " The older man let out a sigh, running his hand gently over the back of his omega. 

He denied, slowly. 

"I-I can’t, I can’t Louis." The named one separated from Snake, looking at him with terror. 

Would he let The Bullet win? Would he let him go?

" It's not what you think small, I want to mark you, my alpha goes crazy with the idea of joining your omega. "

Louis returned to hug him tightly. Sobbing again. 

He understood everything, his mind analyzed everything. 

Those people had planned it, they had forbidden their alpha to mark it. They had taken away his right to have a bond with whomever he wanted. 

He was afraid, very afraid. he could feel the end close. 

"Then ..." He whispered, "Make love to me, please." 

The dark haired man looked at him sadly, but without showing his little insecurity, he leaned forward, joining his lips against those of the omega. 

"I love you, little baby.”

“And I to you, alpha.”


	5. CHAPTER 4: "My luck,  my love, my god, they came from pain"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boxer infatuated with the scent of an omega who belongs to someone else.
> 
> Harry 'The Bullet' Styles, champion of the WBA, will be on his knees before Louis Tomlinson, an laughing omega with smell of roses and flower of vanilla.
> 
> An omega, claimed by the competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction, in its English version, originally written on my native language; Spanish.
> 
> I hope you like my work and i'm sorry if I write something wrong, I'm on English lessons.
> 
> Till Dawn is available on its Spanish version on wattpad.
> 
> Find me on wattpad @IpxrfxcttI  
> #150 on fanfic (wattpad ranking)  
> Trailer on YouTube. 
> 
> I love you all, thanks for reading.

**CHAPTER 4**

_“My luck, my love, my god, they came from pain”_

“It's time”.

Oh, how much he had longed to hear those two words, that simple sentence. He had not been able to stop thinking about something else during the day. Which, for some unknown reason, had passed too slowly.

Harry got out of his bed with speed, adjusted the bag he had prepared on his shoulder and looked at Payne, who was waiting at the entrance of the room.

He smiled haughtily. Time to break a few bones.

"Come on," the alpha replied, keeping the smile on his face.

**THE PREPARATION**

The curly struck with some laziness the loud alarm that vibrates on his bedside table.

He turned around on his comfortable King Size mattress, burying his face in one of his many pillows, trying to fall asleep again.

He sighed heavily, scrubbing his face against the spongy surface. Just before opening his eyes wide, he looked at the clock he had thrown on the floor and read the time.

Shit.

Last night he had stayed until the wee hours of the morning training for the grand final. Niall, as a good friend he was; making him company.

And now he had fallen asleep, as a result of his obsession with lifting weights.

The fucking twelve at noon.

Why didn’t Caroline wake him up?

All the accumulated laziness left his body, lifting him from his bed quickly.

He removed his shirt on the way to the bathroom with his boxers to speed up the process of taking a shower.

He opened the hot water tap while brushing his teeth quickly, he didn’t have time to get into the tub, so he opted for the shower. He rinsed his mouth and went into the shower. It didn’t take him long to wash his hair because it was so short, so as soon as he entered, he left there.

Drying his hair and with a towel around his waist, he sprayed deodorant and then put on comfortable clothes.

He ran a hand over his face, trying to wake up a little more and went straight to the kitchen. Upon arrival, his lovely cook was waiting for him with a smile and a plate full of salad and beef tenderloin.

"Good afternoon, Hazz. Did you sleep well?" She saluted, serving the plate on the counter, looking for some water in the fridge.

Looking at the plate with eager eyes, Styles licked his lips.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He questioned, stinging a piece of meat.

The beta put his arms in jar, leaning his weight on one leg.

"With all due respect, but you were the one who got up early. I was cooking,” She replied, earning a nod from the minor.

"You always pick me up when this happens, the habit," he muttered after swallowing his food, now taking a bit of his glass of water.

The beta smiled at him, still in his position.

“Niall told me not to wake you up, that you needed to rest. And he was right”

The alpha frowned, chewing again, now a piece of cucumber.

“That silly omega, I sleep enough, today is an occasion that deserves my punctuality” Claimed the green-eyed.

The brunette shrugged, going to wash Harry's now empty plate.

“I don’t know, but you must eat slower, go take a gastric protector, kido”

Harry rolled his eyes, cleaning their corners with a napkin.

“I'm leaving. Liam is at...?”

“In the ground, ordering everything. The coach said he wanted to see you before you leave, probably for a small session”

The alpha nodded again, about to retire to his room.

“I've left you a drink on your nightstand, in case you have not seen it, so you can take it there”

Fate could not put a better cook in his way. Harry smiled gratefully and left a kiss on the forehead of the beta.

"You're the best one," he muttered before retiring.

"Everything to take care of you, darling," Caroline whispered, seeing where the green-eyed man went.

Harry hurried up the stairs, entering his room to take his keys, phone and energy drink before leaving again.

He went to the elevator whistling a song by Fleetwood Mac, he wanted to resolve all his affairs quickly before returning to the ring.

He went down to the parking lot of the building and dialed the alarm button of his beloved One-77 silver, to get on it.

He loved that machine, one of his caprices after winning one of the many competitions in which he had participated, about 3 years ago. He had enough money to buy more originals, but with his Aston Martin it was more than enough.

With a smile he entered the traffic, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the song he was whistling before.

“ _And If you don’t love me now, you would never love me again”_ he sang while honking his car's horn “GET OUT OF THE WAY, ASSHOLE!”

He changed the speed to pass the vehicle that crossed in the middle of the road

He whistled with joy that melody he had memorized for a long time. Today was a great day.

Now that he stopped to think, there was not much left for the grand finale. His stomach flipped.

Oh no, don’t get nervous. His alpha told. Are you serious, Styles?

He parked in front of the private gym.

He, honestly; knew perfectly well that he wasn’t nervous about fighting, when Harry got nervous about fighting?

He, honestly; knew that he was nervous about that omega. He knew his stomach was turning to see his face full of tears.

Because, he, honestly; knew that he would win that match, and he knew how the one with blue eyes would react.

And deep down, he felt a little sorry.

He went into the exercise center, with his magnetic key and found Niall trotting on the treadmill and the coach sitting on a bench checking his cell phone.

 _"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends."_ He hummed the omega, keeping the pace of the walk, adding some exaggerated movements of the hips.

The alpha raised his eyebrows, looking with amusement the scene that the young chestnut offered.

“I could not avoid to record him, he takes a complete album of the Spice Girls” The older one said, shrugging his shoulders.

 _“Yo! I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!"_ Niall exclaimed, ignoring the comments of the others present, raising his hands as if he were Beyoncé. Harry approached the smaller one, with a grimace of some perversion.

He quickly removed Niall's headphones.

"NIALL!" He yelled, scaring the poor man. Causing him to hold on tightly to the handrail of the treadmill.

“HOLY FATHER, ALMOST KILL ME YOU IDIOT! "He put the machine down with one hand on his chest, trying to calm his breathing.

Harry gave a loud laugh, grabbing his stomach to keep from falling over with laughter. The trainer bit his inner cheeks trying to contain the laughter.

"Haha, how funny," Niall said, coming down from the catwalk with her eyes blank. "The next, call me as a civilized person, I appreciate it."

Styles wiped a tear that stuck out of her. his left eye, marking his dimples.

"Niall, leave that attitude watered down, today is a great day," mocked his best friend.

"Uhum, okay. Well, what did you come for?”

The green-eyed boy breathed, turning to the alpha major.

"Ah, right." Wolfgang spoke now. "I wanted to talk to you, man. "

Harry took a seat on a bench in front of the coach, who stood up; giving a little more seriousness to the matter. Styles followed the older man's gaze, frowning a little.

"So, tell me."

“Well, to begin with; I want to congratulate you, for your great performance this season, it's something that you already know. " The curly nodded. "Today is the grand final, and you must give the best of you, to take the big prize. You know what I mean, I want you to make your best move, distract him; it will not be easy. You should leave it weak, give it where it hurts most, and then tear him down. Harry, it's your chance. Don’t lose it. “

The younger alpha nodded, reviewing in his mind what he had just heard.

"Thanks, coach. I really appreciate your support. I know what to do, I swear the belt will be mine. "

Niall looks at them with a smile, feeling a slight pressure on his chest.

“Perfect. Now …” The coach spoke, he stops to look at his watch. “It's 3:25 p.m., let's do a final training session until 6:00 p.m., so you clear up a bit and kill the afternoon.

The fight was at 8:00 pm so it suited him.

He nodded.

"Perfect." He said to take some simple gloves from the nearest cabinet, placing them in his hands after bandaging them.

He stretched out his palms and closed them repeatedly already inside the leather, to corroborate that he was comfortable.

"Niall, come here." Harry, climbing to the small ring that was in the great room

"Mom help me, not now please," he prayed, looking with big eyes at the coach.

"Don't be a fag and come, it isn't the first time you train with me.”

“Go up, take” Said the other alpha tending leather mittens to the omega “He won't fuck you”

With a snort, the little boy put the mittens on his extremely tiny hands.

He screamed a little before going up to the ring with the green-eyed one.

"Hazz, don’t kill me, okay? You know I'm your best friend, best friends don’t kill each other”

The older one looks at him funny.

"I'll do my best, you're also my co-coach" He answered by placing his left foot firmly in front of him.

"Well, Niall; You know how it works, put your hands and stand firm” explained the trainer.

Horan nodded taking position as well. Stretches his palms and receives a blow in his left hand.

"Oh, no fuck," he whispered, rotating his position on the ring.

One hit followed the other, both tracing the speed of the same. Both moved quickly in the ring, Niall let out little jumps when a hit hit very hard. Harry breathed in control, hitting repetitively the mittens that the boy wore, deftly dodging the blows he threw at him.

"Move out more!" You look like two old women arguing!” The old man snapped, Niall laughed, jumping from his place.

Without taking into account the time, it had already been forty-five minutes, simulating a fight. “Enough!” Jhon exclaimed again. “Harry, work on your abs.”

“Finally! my hands tingle.” The Irishman replied, throwing the mittens somewhere in the ring.

"Stupid…” Styles murmured, taking a long sip of his energy drink."That's why I prefer to train with this old man” He said, walking to the abdominal machines, lying on a stretcher.

He took the tube that was located above his head in his hands, and put his calves behind the pedals that hold his ankles.

Taking a deep breath lifted the tube he had previously held, the movement caused the stretcher will accommodate him until he is seated and with the metal between his hands in front of his chest, being in that position releases the air from his lungs and leans back, taking the tube with him, returning it to its initial position on his head.

He repeated the process Eighty times, taking a minute to recover his breathing and start a second series of sit-ups. Six series of eighty repetitions each one, just like a small training.

He went through his routine without saying a word, taking a seat on the same stretcher to lift some weights that Niall had left at his feet.

His friend sat next to him, looking at him with pleasure.

"Nervous?" he asked curiously. Harry smiled. a little, lifting the weights with his left hand.

"To tell the truth, I'm more excited than nervous, I've never gotten nervous with a fight, what's the difference of this?" He answered, breathing heavily between words.

“...A year ago that you're not a champion, and that omega …”

“Enough of chattering!” Interrupted the coach “Finish this series and get clean, we are ready”

Without adding more, The Bullet raised again and again the heavy metals, at the end, he leaves them in place and sounds his joints, turning his neck.

Niall brings a towel and dries his face, then ends up with the contents of his drink.

He grabbed his things, and approaches the trainer who waited at the exit, Niall following him.

"I see you tonight, boy, go fix yourself."

Said Wolfgang, shaking Harry's shoulder.

"Thanks for everything, I see you there" The boy answered.

Everyone leaves, locking the doors of the gym. Harry got into his car, now with the company of the omega, when they were both he put the engine in gear and turned on the car.

No one said anything in the short drive, Styles was still trying to catch his breath from the effort made that afternoon. He took advantage of that moment of silence to reflect on what would happen that night.

Louis, and in his beautiful aroma. In his curves, in how he wrinkled his nose in reproach and his lines of expression are highlighted when an emotion took hold of him; all that, motivated him to fight that occasion, rather than the desire to satisfy the enormous pride of his alpha.

They came to the building and entered him, climbing the elevator.

"Are you hungry?" Questioned the chestnut beside him. The curly denied.

"I don’t want to have any problems in the fight." The doors opened, both walked inside the penthouse. "I'll go to my room, when Liam arrives, send him there."

The omega nodded, walking toward the kitchen.

**PRESENT.**

Harry wore a loose muscular to the body, and loose pants. Taking into account that he would change in the backstage.

They both went down the stairs, finding Niall and Caroline in the living room, waiting for them.

Niall, dressed in a black suit with a silver tie, the color of The Bullet's robe, like Liam.

The beta looked at the green-eyed alpha with a sad smile, her wet orbs.

"Harry ... you're leaving," the older one whispered, embracing the younger. "Good luck, take care of yourself a lot, I'll be here waiting for you to fill that big stomach you have. Styles smiles, kissing Caroline's cheek.

"Thank you very much, I'll take care of myself."

The beta dried the few tears that escaped her eyes and moved away a little. "Go away before I start crying" Caroline mumbles, covering her face.

“See you later, Caroline." Harry says goodbye, walking towards the elevator.

His companions say goodbye in the same way and then, followed him. They arrived at the entrance of the residence and Harry visualized the black car parked near, Liam guided them to the vehicle, opened the door and everyone went up.

Inside, the coach was waiting, dressed in the same suit that his team wore.

The road was short, a half hour, but still; Liam didn’t stop to give his typical representative talk.

"Styles, you know everything, don’t let him win." The alpha rolled his eyes.

"That's clear to me, Liam. I'm not stupid.

“Stop it, I already talked to him” Interrupted the coach “The boy knows what he does.”

Harry thanked internally the intervention of the major. Turning his eyes to the window. The driver increased the speed.

Being a few blocks from the sports center. The doors opened, warning them of their arrival. Everyone got out of the car and started walking towards the ground, followed by the two big alphas that were hired for the boxer's safety.

The mullitude towards scandal from outside, their ears vibrated.

The grand finale of the season had arrived.

And in its best version.

They made their way to the familiar racks. The Bullet sharpened his senses, trying to find the omega.

He saw no sign of him anywhere. They entered his cabin, and they gave him the signal of Harry, so that it will be finished fixing, he quickly removed his clothes and put on the mandatory shorts that characterized him.

He sighed, running a hand Niall came to his side, after having been lost with his other companions inspecting the area, Styles took a seat, stretching his palms, ready to be bandaged.

"And the omega that?" Harry asks, surprised at not see the brunette to enlist him.

Niall smiled.

“Samantha, it's coming” He says, tapping the alpha's hand lightly, so he can relax it, dedicating himself to bandaging it.

After finishing with his hands, Horan hands him his boxing gloves, looking at him, with a kind of complicity.

“I see you up” Said the blue-eyed before leaving the cubicle.

Samantha came instantly.

“Hello, handsome” Says approaching the alpha, kissing the corner of his lips.

Harry didn't  answer.

The omega opened a pot Vaseline and ran a finger full of content by Harry's eyebrows, and contoured with it a little in their sensitive areas, to avoid cuts.

After this process, he heard a call from above, warning that it is his turn to go up.

Time for action.

He leaves the booth quickly, and finds the trainer with his silver robe in his hands.

He puts on the transparent dental shield and approaches it.

He arranges his gloves better on the road.

"Destroy him, this is your night."

He slipped the robe over his shoulders and nodded, climbing up the catwalk with his head down, the exclamation of the audience was soon present when he saw the silhouette of the alpha.

The screaming had begun to increase in volume.

“DADDY!”

“THE BULLET!”

He continued on his way up to the ring, when he smiled at the audience, a familiar scent struck his nose.

Louis, in the first steps, his eyes full of tears. He made his typical greeting and the audience screamed with excitement, he glanced at the omega followed by a wink before heading to his corner.

He visualized Snake going into the ring; the public was exalted, the tension began to be present, he turned his gaze to Louis, noticing how he looked at the alpha with a plaintive pout on his lips, Arthur greeted the audience and looked with his frown at The Bullet.

The referee was not slow in arriving, the fans deafening the atmosphere with their screams.

“GOODNIGHT, LADIES AND GENTLEMANS! WELCOME TO THE WBA'S GREAT FINAL! THE GREAT NIGHT HAS ARRIVED! TODAY, THE RISE OF A TREMENDOUS SEASON, WILL LEAVE THE FOOTPRINT IN THE LIVES OF THESE BOXERS” Announced the beta, listening to the audience shouting with more force.

He looked quickly through the ground, seeing people with silver and green colors, groups with snakes painted on their faces and others with bullet posters.

He turned his gaze to the omega, couldn't keep it away from him for a long time.

"How will you have heard, the rumors that roam the streets. This final has a small change” Continued the referi “This year, will be a final free of rules. A duel for omega. Which will define the future of the boxers here with me”

Louis' eyes shone with fear, looking askance at The Bullet.

“They are ... ON THIS CORNER, WITH 176 POUNDS, THE FEARFUL, INVINCIBLE, HARRY ‘THE BULLET’ STYLES!”

Harry raises his left fist, saluting his audience again.

People didn't stop with the scandal.

“AND ON THIS CORNER, DEFENDING WHAT IS HIS, ARTHUR "SNAKE" COLIN!” The other alpha imitates his action, Styles can notice the reaction change of the audience, he smiled with amusement.

"FIGHT!" The referee said, moving away from the center of the ring.

Both alphas approached, crashing their gloves to start the fight, releasing small grunts, like all the alphas about to kill each other.

Snake releases the first blow, hitting Harry's abdomen, who smiles wickedly, had learned to endure the pain, and apparently he had already won.

Covering his face, he begins to move around the ring, without take off his sight of Snake.

A second hit on his cheekbone, growled from the impact, but did nothing to counterattack. He jumped backwards, dodging a kick.

Now he felt the change of rules.

Arthur gave blows in a row, determined to take down The Bullet, who kept his strength to destroy the face of the snake.

Niall looks at him from his corner confused. While Tomlinson watched the fight stupefied.

His alpha was going to win?

Noticing how the air was beginning to be lacking in Snake's lungs, he released a jab in the center of his stomach, saw with a smile how he lost time. Colin straightened, just to receive a few blows in his trunk, staggered and The Bullet applied a small key to make him fall.

Fuck off his plan to make Snake suffer, he wanted that omega as fast as possible.

He separated from Snake, waiting for him to get up, which didn't take long to accomplish that action.

Harry moved nimbly, like a panther.

"You know?" He says, hopping little, keeping eye contact with Snake. "Your omega is very cute, but; he would look better in my bed, moaning my name”

Colin grunted and pounced on the green-eyed, staying hand-to-hand with him.

Louis bit his nails, watching everything with fear.

Styles noticed how his opponent didn’t settle weight on his right calf, which gave him two quick options.

Or he is left-handed.

Or is his weak point.

He decided to try his luck and stuck his foot, giving a kick in the area, making Snake fall quickly on his knees.

"NO!" ARTHUR! "Louis cried, his heart began to accelerate rapidly; he felt like vomiting, he turned his gaze away from the terrifying scene in front of him.

His worst fear was being - literally - represented.

The exclamation had reached Styles' ears, causing him to raise his gaze and connect it to the omega.

His pupils increased in size, his alpha roared.

Seeing the little one crying for another. Feeling more closely his pheromones. His animal side would fight for him.

Harry smiled and then slapped Snake's face in mockery, studying how he was trying to withstand the pain in his lower leg.

"Stand up, c’mon." stepping aside, the kneeling alpha propelled himself weakly accomplishing the action, Harry laughed and threw a perfect kick right in the jaw, the opposite bit his tongue by the impact, opening it; soon his mouth began to fill with blood and he had to spit out the protector that bothered the wound.

He fell again and Styles placed a leg on each side of the body.

"Never” Hit “Underestimate me” He hit again, leaving a big bruise on his right cheekbone “And less say what you think I'm capable of” He finally hit, hearing thundering the trunk of the opponent's nose, he got up.

Arthur's face was a mess, he struggled to get up again but failed, he just kicked the back of The Bullet's knees, who had distracted himself to roar at the audience.

The curly fell and quickly Snake went up to his torso, punched the opponent's nose and spit at him the large amount of blood he kept in his mouth right in the face, The Bullet growled annoyed and with an impulse he did it to a side and kicked his stomach, drying the fresh blood that fell from his face.

The omega in the audience was a sea of tears, had begun to hyperventilate, took his chest while sobbing inconsolably, could no longer see the scene, felt about to faint.

He took air and closing his eyes he suddenly stood up.

“ALPHA!” He shouted. “YOU CAN DO IT! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Harry laughed cynically.

Arthur, with much effort, got up and punched Styles in the face, breaking his lip, The Bullet turned quickly and took a blow to the jaw, taking it out of its place, throwing him back to the floor.

He waited for the alpha to rise up, guided his gaze to Louis, who was looking at him with his face swollen, and expression of terror.

The little boy returned his gaze to his alpha and shouted with regret, jumped from the stands and approached Snake, outside the ring.

“Arthur” Sob “N-no, please.” Snake spat blood, trying to get up, but there was miserably failed.

“Little ba-baby… I-I’m so...rry” managed to articulate, with the little air he had left.

Harry interrupts the conversation.

"I'm sorry too.” He thought with a grimace, before giving another blow, leaving unconscious Snake, after shaking slightly.

And Louis had seen it on front page.

"ARTHUR!"

Knockout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I know how much time had passed. But seriously, it's hard when I have to write in Spanish and then translate into English.
> 
> I don't have problem with that, 'cause this is what I love to do.
> 
> Actually, I need help with the English corrections or the translations. Also, I don't have internet, so if someone wants to help me, must be by whatsapp.
> 
> And well, kisses from Venezuela.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, kisses from Venezuela.  
> -Dana Träumer


End file.
